Kataang: Katara's love
by Eastar Gift
Summary: Sequel to WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE? Tokka ONESHOT. Kataang


_**I felt that 'WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?' just couldn't end there, so I dreamed this up! It's a sequel to 'WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE'. Kataang. Please review. Don't forget to vote for your favorite Avatar: the last airbender best love combination. Visit my profile to do so now.**_

**Previously on WHAT DO YOU LOOK LIKE?**

Toph had been really withdrawn for most of the day, and Sokka noticed it. He met her and discovered that she wanted to know how everyone looked like, especially him. He tried to explain but ends up making them fall in love with each other. Katara watched them through the whole process, hidden. When Katara finally reveals her presence and tells Toph and Sokka that it's okay for them to fall in love, she gets surprised when Toph easily tells her that she's in love with Aang judging from her heartbeat whenever she's near him. She ends up asking Toph if she could tell her how Aang feels about her judging from his heartbeats when he's near her. Toph toys around with her by shouting 'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!'. Aang shows up here asking what they're talking about and which information is classified. At this point, Toph remarks, 'Whoa! Way to go, Katara! So off the scale!' implying that Katara's heartbeat has skyrocketed! She (Toph) then walks off with Sokka giggling to themselves leaving behind a heavily blushing Katara and a confused Aang… Read on!

DO YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY?

As Toph and Sokka headed off, a lot of questions raced through Aang's mind; _What had they been talking about? Why did Toph and Sokka giggle as they headed off? And, why was Katara blushing? Did it have anything to do with him? Guess I'll ask Katara, she's gotta have some answers_. Aang walked towards Katara and asked,

"Katara, what were you guys talking about?" He asked. Katara replied,

"Never mind" was Katara's quick reply.

"But…" continued Aang, determined to get an answer from Katara.

"Drop it! Aang. Just… drop it!" Katara said, tears welling up in her eyes. They seemed like they would pour any moment. Aang noticed this, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Aang." Katara said with a note of finality. The tears started falling freely from her eyes as she turned back to head towards camp. Aang was speechless. He couldn't bear to see her cry. He felt like crying himself. _Why was she so upset? Had he done something wrong?_ Aang couldn't help thinking these and many more.

By nightfall, there was no improvement in Katara's countenance. Aang couldn't sleep because Katara wasn't happy. _Why is she so sad? _The rest of the gang were fast asleep, and _was that Toph lying on Sokka's chest? Today must really be a weird day._ He got up from where he had been and headed towards where Katara was seated. She had this faraway look in her eyes that suggested that she was thinking of something else, _or someone_. She didn't seem to resist Aang sitting near her.

"Katara, please tell me. Why are you so downcast? Seeing you this way is a torture to people who like you. Did I do something wrong?" Aang asked, as sincerely as he could.

"No, Aang. You didn't do something wrong. It's just…" Katara stopped, finding it hard to continue. _Why can't I just tell him? But, what if he doesn't feel the same way?_ Katara found herself thinking.

"I had actually wanted to tell you something." Aang said, unable to control himself.

"What is it?" Katara asked, her eyes perking up with sudden hope.

"I just wanted to say that, I… I…" Aang was finding it really hard to continue. _Wow, this is really harder than I envisaged._

"You…" Katara said, urging him on.

Aang then closed his eyes, determined to let it all out. "I…" He was interrupted by Sokka's boomerang hitting his head. "What are you two doing up at this time? Shouldn't you guys be getting some sleep?" Sokka asked, catching his boomerang.

"Oh! Right, gotta go to sleep." Aang said, slightly disappointed that he couldn't tell Katara how he felt.

Katara gave Sokka an annoyed look. _Why do you always have to ruin all the fun moments? _She wondered as Aang left to sleep. She lay down too, trying to get some sleep. _What was Aang about to say?_ She began to think. She then travelled to dreamland. And, what a dream it was, she was telling Aang how she felt about him.

Meanwhile, in the quiet darkness that was left after everyone had gone to sleep, only the white eyes of Aang shone. He just couldn't sleep. _I've gotta get some sleep. C'mon Aang, go to sleep. _He was thinking. He was just drifting off into an uneasy sleep when he heard someone's voice.

"Katara?" Aang called in a low voice. She didn't answer. But Aang could have sworn it was her voice. _Maybe I'm just hearing things_. But then, he heard it again. He got up and went to her side. Katara was talking in her sleep.

"Aang, I'd always wanted to tell you this but I've never really had the boldness. I'd always felt that you didn't feel the same way. I guess I'll just tell you now." Katara said, in her sleep.

_What does she want to tell me._ Aang thought, his heart jumping with excitement.

"Aang, I love you. I guess Toph was right about my heartbeat skyrocketing anytime I'm with you. I just wish I knew how you felt. I've loved you ever since I saw you in that iceberg. I can't survive without you, Aang. I just want you to know that." Katara stopped talking, still asleep.

Aang's head was racing. He felt like his insides were about to blow. He just couldn't hold himself. He gave Katara a long deep kiss. She didn't wake up. He could sleep now.

With that, Aang drifted off to sleep with anticipation. _Tomorrow… What a day tomorrow was gonna be!_

_**Taadah! Hope you loved it. I agree that it needs some editing but I just don't feel up to it. Please review. Vote for your favorite Avatar: the last airbender love combination at my profile. Your vote counts! Thanks. Signed Eastar Gift.**_


End file.
